Too Much Money
Too Much Money is a song by American rappers Kodak Black and Plies. Lyrics Kodak Black Like you n*ggas ain't even doing shit You n*ggas running around here Talking about a n*gga hating on you But real shit though dog it's too much money out here to be hating Kodak Black Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep but I dont speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance (ay) Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep but i dont speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance 1: Kodak Black You know Ima keep it 1k bruh One hunnid, it ain’t enough You ain't real, don't say none Who let fooly in here? You been shooting that tooly Peeling, wheeling and tooling I get stupid stupid I might keep that woolley I just got the bag and ran through it Got it back and threw it All of the young n*ggas know what's winning I'm trynna watch my man do it He's a track star, I just ran into him She's a fast broad, I just ran into her He's a bastard, where's his dad going Bust his ass son, you your daddy son That's a Nascar, watch him blast off That's a fast car, I hop out Jaguar Kodak Black Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep but i dont speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance (ay) Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep but i dont speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance 2: Plies Give you fuck n*gga of the year award Y'all hating I’m at the clearport I already made the money The cake been baked I don't even know why you dissing for Everyone know I got 16 cars I don't even know why you tripping for You already know I'm fucking your lady I don't even know why you hit me for I keep money in all four of my pockets Fake real clean I don't award nobody Where I keep the bag, I don't show nobody Pill kicked in I got Xan in my body I can buy a Bugatti now I swear I'm a savage lil n*gga, you know I don't care I got so many clothes, don't know what I would wear Only one way you supposed to hit bae and that's bare Hoes fuck around like TMZ All white on me like CMG Everyday I'm lit like PNB Got a Benz in the yard that's a AMG Pick a n*gga bitch on INT Ball on your ass like CP3 Everyday know me, don't need a ID You the police like TPD Kodak Black Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep when Ion speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray gun Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance (ay) Too much money out here Too much money out here to be hating (yea) Peep when Ion speak, I see that shit but I don't say none (yea) Come through with that ray gun Come through, come through with that ray gun Creed cologne baby, you dig what i'm saying, she love my fragrance Why It Sucks # The lyrics are terrible and very repetitive. # The entire song looks like a cliche representation of what people who don't like mumble rap or newer hip hop think new hip hop is with it's music video and lyrics. # The beat is boring. # The music video is terrible. # Both Kodak Black and Plies have terrible vocals on the song. Music Video Kodak Black Feat. Plies "Too Much Money" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:Plies Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Little Autotune Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2017 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Annoying Songs